YW002
, and is the 2nd episode of the ''Yo-kai Watch!'' anime series. It was broadcasted in Japan on April 12, 2019. Summary Yo-kai Bloominoko "Nate has suddenly moved to another house. It seems his new home is next door to Katie's! Whisper's suggests "could such good luck be the work of a Yo-kai?", that hunch proves true. The dragon Yo-kai "Bloominoko", housing tremendous luck power that's drawn out when it appears, is at work! Nate finds out that just as Bloominoko leaves, he'll face the inverse with misfortune coming his way, so he tries to meet every demand to restrain Bloominoko, but...?!" Yo-kai Snobetty "After an incident due to an unannounced test, Mom speaks out stuff like "I'm going to take some of Nate's allowance this month"...As these unreasonable circumstances get stranger, Nate suspects a Yo-kai's doing. He shines the area with the Yo-kai Watch, and there it is! When the Yo-kai "Snobetty" is nearby, you get attacked with unreasonable circumstances. Nate summons Jibanyan with the Yo-kai Watch Elda. But then, Jibanyan loses the will to fight because of Snobetty's unreasonable criticisms! Is now the time to use the Elda's new feature, the "One-chanside"?!" Plot Characters *Nathan Adams *Katie Forester *Lily Adams *Aaron Adams Yo-kai *Whisper *Jibanyan/Jibanyans *Komasan *Komajiro *Bloominoko *Snobetty *Koma Kaachan *Nokos *Dazzabel (cameo) *Petty-Cake (cameo) Gallery Main Article: YW002/Gallery Trivia * This marks the return of the segment in the entirety of the series to have 5 segments total since the original series' EP147. * This marks the debut of the Onechanside functionality. However, Jibanyan's first Onechanside form was just a infinite clones of him that can fill a whole planet. * In the scene at the Yo-kai Snobetty segment where Whisper mentally states not even Nate dared to slap him the way Snobetty did, his facial expresion is a reference to the anime Kidou Senshi Gundam, more specifically to the scene where the character Amuro Ray is slapped. * The scene at the end of Yo-kai Snobetty where Jibanyan eventually multiplies the entire Earth is a possible reference to the video game Plague Inc., complete with the ambulance sound effect present over it. * Nate saying his son would be named Keisuke is a reference to the Shadowside series. * The way Koma Kaachan is too embarrassed to say she has a new daughter is a direct reference to M02. * In Yo-kai Snobetty segment, when Nate uses the Onechanside of Jibanyan's Yo-kai Ark, a subtle detail is shown when the Onechanside is revealed. The One-chanside that is shown of Jibanyan matches the Onechanside on the CoroCoro Jibanyan Yo-kai Ark from the Yo-kai Ark K1 pack. * This marks the second episode where a Yo-kai appeared with several clones debuted since EP042. Errors * When Nate tries to stop Bloominoko from leaving his bedroom, part of his shoe can be seen even though he's wearing socks in the prior and after scenes. The way his socks are animated differently than usual may have suggested that he was originally wearing shoes in the scene, or it took place somewhere else in the episode. References Category:Episodes Category:Yo-kai Watch! Episodes